One Piece-One-Shoot: Law x OcMa femme de ménage
by ZoroxNamiLove
Summary: Que dire?Un lemon très explicite. Mon premier One-Shoot,bien réalisé selon moi,qui parle des fantasmes de Trafalgar Law les plus torrides qu'il réalise sur une jeune femme récupérée sur une île,et qui a par la même occasion rejoint l'équipage des Hearts. Est-ce qu'une histoire de sexe? Ou une histoire d'amour peut-être?A vous de me le dire. C'est une histoire à ne pas rater!


_One-Shoot n°1: Ma femme de ménage._

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'équipage des Hearts avait recueilli une jeune femme,du nom de l'avaient rencontrés sur la précédente île où ils s'étaient arrêtés. La pauvre cherchait un endroit où vivre,et avait supplié le capitaine de l'équipage de la prendre avec -ci avait d'ailleurs accepté...  
Mais comme vous le savez,rien est gratuit avec Trafalgar Law.

Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'elle était tombée sur un vrai sadique? En regardant le tatouage de sa main? Ou peut-être même en croisant son regard qui donnait froid dans le dos à n'importe qui?  
Non. Elle était beaucoup trop heureuse pour s'en rendre compte...Ce qu'elle avait regretté bien vite,car,comme dit un peu plus haut,rien est gratuit avec ce psychopathe...

"Psychopathe" est un bien petit mot pour cet homme surnommé "le chirurgien de la mort",qui n'avait donné qu'une condition pour qu'elle rejoigne son équipage...Elle devrait devenir la femme de ménage de l'équipage...Ce qu'elle,trop heureuse pour s'en rendre compte,avait accepté.

Aujourd'hui était son huitième jour de travail et d'alliance avec cet équipage de fou...et son seul vœu était de s'enfuir d'ici,et très vite...Après tout,qu'est-ce qui la retenait? La serpillière et le ballai peut-être?! Ou ce fichu capitaine de malheur? Qui sait...

Elle se dirigea vers la dernière pièce qu'il lui rester à nettoyer...celle qui l'effrayait et qu'elle redoutait le plus...La chambre de Trafalgar Law,homme qu'elle surnommait "le psychopathe de service"...Elle ne l'avait bien évidemment jamais appelé ainsi à voix haute...Étant petite de taille,et timide de caractère,elle n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à se frotter à plus fort qu'elle,en particulier à serait bien capable de la découper en petits morceaux,et dans tous les sens du terme...

Arrivée devant la porte de l'enfer,elle posa la main sur la poignet,priant pour qu'il ne soit pas à l'intérieur,comme elle l'avait fait chaque jour précédents. Même si elle savait qu'il se trouvait à cette heure-ci dans son laboratoire,qui lui faisait autant froid dans le dos d'ailleurs,elle ne prenait pas le risque...

Les mains tremblantes,le coeur serré,et la gorge nouée,elle prit le peu de courage qu'elle possédait et appuya d'un coup sur la poignet de la porte,qu'elle poussa par la même soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'était pas dans les parages,et referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle dé faut dire que ce n'était pas très rassurant de se retrouver dans cette pièce,...si sombre,si...peu accueillante.  
Elle se dépêcha de se mettre au travail.

Une demi-heure s'é passa la paume de sa main sur son front. Elle avait enfin terminé sa journée.  
La jeune femme au cheveu bleu foncé se dépêcha de prendre ses outils de travail.

Aîîîe!... Elle avait peut-être été un peu trop rapide d'ailleurs! La malheureuse venait de renverser le sot d'eau sur le lit du capitaine,qu'elle venait tout juste de refaire...Sur le coup,la jeune femme au yeux bruns avait lâché le reste de ses affaires de travail,et avait laissé un léger cri de surprise passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

* _Oh,non...! Manquait plus que ça,il va me tuer ce taré!_ * Elle commença à paniquer intérieurement,et parcourut la pièce du regard,à la recherche d'une éventuelle possibilité d'arranger ça.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement de plus,que la porte de cette pièce de malheur s'ouvrit. Son coeur rata un battement en voyant qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Bon sang,mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire au bon dieux pour mériter ça? C'était Law. Le chirurgien de la mort si vous préférez...

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise,et se releva d'un coup,cherchant une excuse valable...

Wendy: Ca-ca-capitaine! Je suis...Pardon! Le sot d'eau s'est renversé tout seul,et...et...Je suis vraiment désolée!

Law:Il va falloir nettoyer ça,miss.

Sa respiration s'était accélérée,tandis que Law ne bougeait toujours pas,ce qui la tracassait encore plus. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir l'expression de son visage,étant donné que l'ombre du couloir de derrière la cachait. Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs,car,elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque sinon.

N'importe qui en aurait fait une en voyant le sourire sadique qu'avaient formé ses lèvres. Non mais,quelle idiote celle-là! Il ne savait pas comment réagir...Devait-il la découper en morceau parce qu'elle avait osé sallir ses draps,ou...devait-il la punir d'une façon bien différente,...tout en réalisant ses fantasmes...  
Oui,il allait plutôt choisir la deuxième option...

Il avança d'un pas,en prenant grand soin de fermer la porte à clé.Il posa son Nodachi contre le mur de derrière,et avança encore d'un pas de celle qui n'allait pas tarder à être son goûter,dévoilant ainsi son expression des plus effrayantes,et ...excitantes... QUOI?! Wendy se donna une claque mentale,ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça,surtout maintenant! Elle allait sûrement se faire tuer si elle ne réagissait ,une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Wendy:Je-je suis vraiment désolée,je-je crois que je ferai mieux...de quitter cet équipage,je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien,et...

Law: Oh que non miss,tu ne vas pas bouger de cette pièce,...En tout cas,pas avant que j'en aurais finis avec toi,ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas.

Puis,un autre sourire vint se placer sur ses parfaites lèvres. D'un coup sec et maîtrisé,il enleva son pull,et se rapprocha dangereusement de sa proie,qui comprenait petit à petit,avec peur et étonnement,ce qu'il comptait faire.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait,qu'elle se retrouva allongée sur les draps mouillés,par sa faute,et ferma les yeux sous le choc. Sentant une respiration caresser son visage,elle ouvrit timidement les yeux,pour les écarquiller ensuite,en voyant l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur si vite au-dessus d'elle. Son sourire et son regard ne présageaient rien de bon,et encore moi...les menottes qu'il tenait de sa main droite...

Law: Je vais te punir pour ce que tu as fais miss,-dit-il en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

En moins d'une seconde,elle se retrouva,les mains menottées fermement aux barreaux du lit,et ses habits déjà enlevés. Elle se débatta de toute ses forces. Ce fou ne comptait quand même pas la violer?! Si?! Il faut dire qu'il était capable de tout...

Law enleva à son tour ses habits,d'une lenteur calculé sourit en voyant les joues de la bleue s' faut dire,qu'il aimait se faire désirer.  
Arrivé à son entre-jambe,il enleva avec rapidité et impatience son boxer,laissant apparaître son sexe déjà bien dressé.Il s'approcha de Wendy,se plaça au-dessus de lui,et vint titiller et mordiller chacun de ses tétons,sans aucune gène.

La pauvre se mordit la lèvre inférieure,et rejeta la tête en arrière...Non! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment! Elle n'y pu rien,son corp réagissait tout seul à ce que lui faisait cette homme...Il était si excitant,si attirant,...si beau et...Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à un autre adjectif pour qualifier la raison de tous ces délicieux frissons qui lui traversaient le corps,qu'un gémissement de plaisir traversa ses lèvre,malgré elle...

Il faut dire qu'il savait s'y faire. Elle le supplia du regard,lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher dangereusement de son entre-jambe...Non,pas ça! Elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de gémir!...

En effet. La langue du chirurgien vint tournoyer autour du clitoris de la jeune femme,dont les gémissement sortaient de sa bouche,sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quelque s'y connaissait en anatomie!  
Le plaisir l'envahit fortement sous les coups de langues agiles et rapides du capitaine. Ce salop...Il avait osé...Mais,...c'était si...bon!

Law sentit de plus en plus l'excitation monter en lui,tendit que sa main se dirigea vers la poitrine de la jeune femme,qu'il malaxa sans aucune gène. Il retira sa langue du clitoris maintenant rougit de Wendy,pour venir plonger et laisser sa marque dans le coup de celle-ci. Il sourit en la sentant frissonner sous lui. Elle tenta malgré tout de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait,en tentant de le repousser à l'aide de ses pieds,ses mains étant attachées.

Un rire tout droit sortit de l'enfer traversa les lèvres de Law.

Law: Laisse tomber ma belle,je ne te laisserai pas. Et puis,en plus de ça,ça te plais!Je le sais!

Il sourit de plus belle en la voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

C'est qu'il avait raison ce psychopathe...Mais que pouvait-elle y faire? Il était si attirant...qu'elle ne pouvait pas y résister...Après quelques secondes de silence,Wendy décida d'abandonner,et d'arrêter de se cacher la vérité..D'ailleurs,son entre-jambe maintenant mouillé le montrait bien...Elle en avait envie...

Wendy: ...Law...-souffla-t-elle près de l'oreille de celui-ci-; Dé-détaches-moi...S'il-te-plais...

Après quelques secondes de réflexion,il accepta. Après tout,ça ne pouvait être que plus excitant encore...  
Il la détacha donc,et posa sans aucune délicatesse ses lèvres sur les siennes,en émettant une sorte de grognement.  
La bleue posa sa main sur le torse chaud et musclé du chirurgien,lui montrant ainsi qu'elle avait rendu ses armes. Geste qu'il approuva,puisqu'il vint la pénétré d'un doigt.. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir à travers leurs deux bouches réunis.  
Il se sépara d'elle et plongea son regard plein de luxure dans celui de celle,qui était à présent devenue son amant.

Law: Wendy...Putain...T'es...la tentation incarnée...!

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer,qu'il plongea à nouveau dans la poitrine de celle-ci.  
Il laissa des baisers papillons sur son ventre,ainsi que ses jambes,ne voulant en aucun cas oublier un endroit. Arrivé au niveau de ses pieds,il les lécha sans aucune retenue.  
Sucant,léchant,mordillant absolument chaque endroit,que ce soit les orteils;la partie inférieure ou supérieure...Absolument tout...

Elle gémit,encore et encore...Il venait de découvrir un de ses points faibles! Il releva la tête,et croisa le regard à présent plein d'excitation de Wendy,qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure,signe qu'elle l'invitait à venir joindre ses lèvres aux siennes...Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs sans se faire prier..

Il n'attendu pas plus longtemps,et vint plonger sa langue dans la bouche de la bleue,sans même demander la permission de celle-ci. Il vint écraser sa jambe droite contre l'entre-jambe de Wendy,qui gémit,une fois de plus,rapprochant ainsi leur deux corps dénudés...

Sa main se dirigea sans plus attendre vers l'un de ses seins,le malaxant fortement et sensuellement,tandis que son autre main vint se claquer violemment contre le fessier de la bleue..  
Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir...Il voulait se vider en elle,là,maintenant! Mais il essaya de résister au petit bout de femme se trouvant en-dessous de lui..

Wendy aussi se sentait de plus en plus excitée...Et il faut dire que le torse musclé,le regard reflétant la luxure,et la talent qu'avait le chirurgien ne l'aidaient en rien...Elle hésita,puis vint tout de même poser,et caresser le torse de Law de sa main...Elle ne savait pas trop si elle en avait la "permission",car ça restait tout de même une "punition". Étrange,mais tout de même,il faut dire qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout avec celui-là.

Elle ne manqua pas d'être surprise,lorsqu'elle sentit Law déplacer sa main vers son fessier.

Law: Vas-y,touches-moi...

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir,qu'il avait déjà changer les positions,se retrouvant en dessous d'elle.

Law: Suces-moi!

...Le ton qu'il avait utilisé voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix...Seulement,elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre..Elle ne l'avait jamais encore fait...Ce qu'il savait déjà d'ailleurs,vu qu'il plaça une main dans ses cheveux,et dirigea lui-même sa tête vers son sexe gonflé de plaisir et de désir..Il lui ouvrit la bouche,et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en la sentant le prendre entièrement...Bon sang,...C'était ...si bon...!

Toujours en la guident,il la fit faire des vas et viens,d'abord lent,puis de plus en plus rapides et fermes. La respiration saccadée,il la prit violemment par les cheveux,et la remit en-dessous de lui. D'un coup sec,et violent,il la pénétra,ne pouvant plus attendre.

Un fort gémissement de plaisir,mais surtout de douleur traversa les lèvres de Wendy. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation de Law,qui s'était réfugié dans le coup de celle-ci. Sadique comme il était,il prenait plaisir à voir souffrir les gens.  
Quelques puissants coups de reins plus tard,ce ne furent que de forts gémissements de plaisirs qui traversèrent les lèvres de la jeune fille. Après la souffrance,vient le plaisir.  
Ce qui était vrai,seulement,elle n'avait pas beaucoup eu de chance de tomber sur un sadique,car celui-ci lui donnait des fessées qui n'étaient pas des plus douces,bien au contraire. ...Mais elle gémit tout de même...de plaisir...Aimait-elle ça?...Il faut croire que oui,surtout en sentant la main du chirurgien de la mort venir prendre puissamment et violemment un de ses seins.Même si à ce moment là,c'était plutôt le "chirurgien du plaisir".

Elle rejeta le tête en arrière,gémissant fortement,tandis que Law grognait de plaisir,et vint mordiller le lobe de déplaça sa main,et vint entourer le coup de la bleue de celle-ci,pouvant ainsi mieux contrôler ses coups de reins,qui devenaient de plus en plus puissants.

Wendy:Ah,Aaaaaaaah,Law!...Oui!Plus vite! Oooh! OUIII!

Law: PUTAIN DE MERDE,OH! Ouaiiiis! Wendy!

C'était vraiment beaucoup trop bon. Il devait lui attribuer ce genre de punition plus souvent. C'était si humide,si serré,si chaud...Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Heureusement pour lui,Wendy vint avant lui.  
Il sentit du liquide chaud s'étaler sur son torse,et en l'entendant gémir sensuellement tout en entourant ses jambes autour de son bassin,il explosa à son tour,tandis que les parois de la bleue se serraient autour de son sexe toujours gonflé.

Wendy se mordit la lèvre inférieure,sentant la semence chaude couler en elle.C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça,cet intense sentiment de plaisir...Sans s'en rendre compte,ses ongles laissèrent une marque sur le puissant dos du chirurgien,qui ne sentit rien,son corps envahit par beaucoup trop de plaisir. Il mordit l'épaule de la bleue,et laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir.  
Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur son amant,réunissant ainsi leur deux corps essoufflés et pleins de sueur.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes,jusqu'à ce que leur respiration reprennent un rythme normal.  
Puis Law se releva,et se rhabilla comme si de rien était,laissant la bleue toujours aussi nue et dans la même position.

Il prit son Nodachi en main,et s'arrêta au pas de la porte,prenant bien soin à être de dos à la jeune et belle fille qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Law: Fais bien attention la prochaine fois,sinon,je risquerai d'être plus sévère que ça miss,et ne t'avises pas de quitter ce navire sans ma permission!

Un léger frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale de la bleue. En entendant la porte se fermer,elle fermit les yeux et soupira à la fois de soulagement et...de joie?! Finalement,elle n'avait plus trop envie de s'en aller...

Sans même avoir eut le temps de réagir,quelque chose,ou plutôt quelqu'un...;la prit par le cou,et l'embrassa fougueusement...  
Il faut croire qu'il avait oublié quelque chose avant de partir.

Il la lâcha,et repartit,cette fois pour de bon.  
Bon sang,quel homme celui-là! Il y en avait vraiment qu'un comme lui,mais bon...ça lui apprendra à laisser traîner son sot d'eau n'importe où hein...

Marchant dans les couloirs de son sous-marins,Trafalgar Law sourit,une fois de plus,d'un de ses sourire à réveiller un mort...Ce petit bout de femme lui appartenait désormais...Et il allait le lui montrer chaque nuit qui étaient à venir...

Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que ramasser une fille sur une île pourait s'avérer être aussi interéssant.  
Il posa son Nodachi sur son épaule,et souffla,d'une voix à peine audible:

-Prépares-toi, Wendy-ya,je vais te montrer ce que c'est que d'être MA femme de ménage. 


End file.
